Living Nightmare
by Danske Angel
Summary: Klavier Gavin had just called Apollo Justice on stage with him when something rather unexpected happens... (Klapollo; Will probably destroy your feels; You have been warned)
1. Was it Real?

"… My so-ongs know-oh what you did in the da-ah-ah-ah-ark! So light 'em up, up, up…"

Klavier was at his prime, singing on a stage in front of thousands of his biggest fans. None of them were expecting him to do a cover of Fall Out Boy's "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark" and to see the total surprise on their faces just fueled his stage energy. And then he saw him: Apollo Justice. So he decided to actually come to tonight's show? Fascinating. He'd be sure to call him on stage, then! As his backup singers sang the "oh whoa"s, he called out to the audience.

"Achtung, baby! There's someone special in the crowd tonight, sitting right there in seat D27. Apollo Justice, come on up here!" He was just full of surprises tonight, wasn't he? Apollo seemed embarrassed, trying to hide from the spotlight that had found him. The crowd went wild, shouting at the young lawyer to hurry up and join Klavier on stage, how they were so jealous, etc. But because the song had to go on, he began to sing once more. "… I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see, that you're the antidote to everyone except for me!" He kept singing as Apollo finally made his way on stage. Taking the other's hand, Klavier pulled him close and kissed his cheek before going back to the song. It was so easy to fluster him!

As the song drew to a close, he thanked the audience for helping bring Apollo up stage. "Now there's one thing I need a vote on. Yell 'yes' if you think herr Justice should join me on this next song!" Instantaneously, what seemed to be the entire crowd erupted into one conglomerate "yes". That brought a smirk to Klav's lips… Which meant that Apollo would actually know the song. "Without further ado, the FINAL song of tonight is-" A gunshot rang loud and clear, interrupting the announcement. His eyes widened, the smirk fell, and he stumbled forward with his hand on his chest. Who shot him? Why…? Oh, how he hurt… "A… Apollo… Help me…" He had forgotten all about putting on a show at this point as he fell to the ground, now sitting on his knees and coughing up blood. Everything faded to gray, then black as the sound of sirens cut through panicked screams.

* * *

Klavier awoke laying down, but not staring up at any light. He was… In his room? But how? The pain felt too real for it to have been all just a dream… He slowly sat up, making sure he didn't have any bandages around his chest where he had been shot in the now obvious dream. But it was so realistic! Finally he looked at the time. "4:27… Wait. D27 was the- Nein. Just a coincidence…" As if he wasn't freaked out before, he, for some reason, correlated the time with the seat that Apollo was in during the dream… He shook it off though, standing up as he did so. It was still dark out, so it must still be night… There was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep after that nightmare! Klav gathered up some clothes and a towel before making his way to his bathroom. He needed a hot shower to calm down… And after that, a nice cup of tea or maybe coffee to get him in a better mood.

His shower definitely helped, and with a few sips of coffee down, he was starting to feel like himself again. Of course, this didn't mean that the nightmare had completely left his mind… Just that he was feeling a lot better than when he had awoke. Maybe he should call off his concert tonight…? No, he couldn't do that to his fans… But what if he called Apollo and made sure he really wasn't going? That could work, right? It'd even settle his nerves about the possibility (though he already knew it wasn't a very high one) of the string of events happening! He'd just have to call whenever he knew the other was awake… Or in three hours.

* * *

"Hallo! I was wondering, you AREN'T going to tonight's concert, ja?" The German had finally gotten ahold of Apollo.

"Actually… I was thinking I would."

"Ok, ok… What seat was your ticket for?"

"I don't see why that matters, Klav."

"Just tell me!" He could hear Apollo sigh on the other end.

"Fine, give me a sec…" The sound of him trying to find his ticket amused Klavier a little. "Found it! Ok, let's see… Section D, seat 27. Now tell me why this is so important?"

Silence fell as Klavier's eyes widened. "N… Nein… It's nothing…" He felt faint. Did this mean his nightmare was actually a premonition?

"Hey, Klav? Is everything ok? I'm coming over. You're still at that hotel you told me about, right? What room number?"

"Nein! Nein, it's fine, nothing's wrong!" He tried to reassure his friend, but he knew it was too late as he heard the sound of a car being started on the other's end. With a sigh, he reluctantly told Apollo his hotel street address and room number.


	2. A Plan

Klavier answered the door the second he heard a knock… Thank God it was Apollo. "Whoa, Klav… You look a little sleep deprived. Tell me what happened!" Apollo seemed to be genuinely concerned for him… That made him smile, even if it was just a tiny bit, as he hugged the other. After the hug, Klavier motioned for Apollo to take a seat anywhere in the living room. With him now inside, Klavier poked his head out into the hallway, made sure nobody was around, and then closed and locked the door.

With a heavy sigh, he joined Apollo in the living room… It was obvious that he had a lot on his mind. "Apollo… I had a terrible nightmare. But before I start on that, did you _drive_ here? I thought I heard a car starting when our call ended…"

"Oh, no…" Apollo adopted a sheepish look. "My boss actually had a client to visit, so he took the car at the same time I got on my bike… Now, tell me about that nightmare. It looks like it really shook you up, and I'm starting to get concerned…"

"Ja…" Klavier told Apollo everything, er, almost everything, that happened in the nightmare. The part that he left out was him kissing Apollo on the cheek and calling to him for help… After all, they were just close friends in real life (Though Klavier wished they were more).

Apollo, who had been nodding along to the story, put his finger to his forehead, thinking carefully. "So you think I shouldn't go… Because you're afraid of a nightmare coming true. Klav, you do realize that it's not very likely to-"

"Apollo."

"Well, it's not!"

"But look at all the coincidences! Are you trying to say you wouldn't be the slightest bit scared if you were me?" Klavier was exasperated already. He needed Apollo to understand how afraid of dying on stage he was… He needed him to comfort him. Statistics, unfortunately, were NOT a comforting thing.

"I mean, yeah, probably… But Klavier… Couldn't you just change the surprise song?"

"Nein… It's too late to do that. The band would have to practice a whole new song… Too much hassle."

"Ok… Then I don't know what to tell you. You can't just cancel tonight completely- Wait. Could you just say you aren't feeling too well and then cut the concert short a few songs?" Apollo sat there, still in his thinking pose. And Klavier had to admit, that actually wasn't a bad idea. Maybe it would work… He'd just have to call his manager as soon as possible.

"Excuse me. That was actually a good idea and I'm almost offended that I didn't think of it!" He laughed as he stood, pulling out his cell phone. He walked a little ways away from Apollo, called his manager and said something about having a hangover and not feeling good AT ALL and he'd appreciate it if the concert could be cut short a son or two… And to his surprise, his manager (reluctantly) agreed.

* * *

After the call, he made his way back to Apollo and sat back down, drawing him into another hug. "Thanks for the help…" He smiled sincerely. Now all that was left… Was to wait and see what happened.

The concert had started out perfectly, and as it reached an end, Klavier called Apollo on stage. The reaction from the crowd was exactly as he dreamed… Making him feel a little anxious. As Apollo finally got on stage and stood next to him, he couldn't help but wonder…

Was this really something he should have done?

This was the night that he had planned to confess to Apollo, after all... But what if his nightmare still came true? Would it have been worth it?

* * *

 _ **AN: Hi! Just want to apologize for my last chapter, as it was a bit ooc.**_ _ **I hope I fixed it in this chapter...!**_ _ **Anyway. I'm looking for some ideas as to where this story could go, since I've got a beginning and an end, but no real middle... If anyone has an idea, feel free to share it! ^^**_


End file.
